


Drag

by AssassinateMe



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Trans Bruce Wayne, Werewolves, cum stuffing, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Bruce comes home covered in sex pollen and Dick can't help himself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 254





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a collab with another writer I really like! They would prefer to remain anonymous though so I am posting it solo! Enjoy!

Bruce doesn't let Dick come with him when he knows Ivy is going to be in play and it's a good thing tonight, too. Dick's sensitive werewolf nose makes him especially weak to her pheromone control. Whatever she hit him with in her last ditch effort to escape hasn't taken any affect yet and Bruce is, needless to say, eager to get it off before it does. 

He makes a quick test to make sure it's not water activated before finally climbing into the shower to get clean. It's been a long night and a warm shower is far from the worst thing. Bruce takes his time to ensure it's all off before reluctantly climbing out again. 

As he's drying off, Dick noses his way into the bathroom. It's not unusual for him to come padding along as soon as he knows Bruce is home to find out how his outing went. Bruce continues to dry as Dick has a sniff around his pile of clothes- quietly investigating for himself first. 

Bruce doesn't expect Dick to suddenly be on him. The sudden weight of Dick against his back makes Bruce lose some of his balance and he has to brace himself on the edge of the sink. Dick is affectionate, overly so sometimes, but he's learned a while ago how big he is and not to jump on people. In his human form, Dick is definitely below average size for a human, but as a wolf, he's nearly the same size as Bruce- which may be small for a werewolf but still is _Bruce's_ size. 

Bruce is not a small man. 

"Dick," Bruce says placidly. Dick can get overly excited sometimes and Bruce is always patient with him. He can't always help himself. 

Though this isn't the 'excited' Bruce was expecting. 

He feels Dick's hard cock prod the back of one of his thighs. 

"Dick, get down," Bruce instructs curtly, trying not to get flustered. Dick is at that age where he's beginning to get ruts which, much like a normal boy, he'll get hard over just about anything. Unfortunately, teaching a werewolf what is and isn't appropriate is difficult. 

Making him wear pants? Also difficult. 

Dick doesn't budge, though. That's unusual. Even if it's with a pitiful whimper, he's always been good about listening when Bruce tells him a hard answer. Before he can tell Dick again, perhaps he hadn't heard through some unlikely means, Bruce feels the tip of Dick's hot cock against his labia. He has to withhold his instinct to elbow Dick in the diaphragm. 

"Dick," Bruce says more forcibly. "Down." Dick does the opposite of that. Bruce inhales sharply as Dick pushes forward, suddenly sliding the pointed tip of his cock between his pussy lips. It's wet with precum already and much hotter than Bruce would have expected. Pinned against the side of the sink, Bruce can't move forward and can't slip out from under his son's hulking form. A look in the mirror quickly alerts Bruce that something is wrong; Dick's pupils are huge. 

He pushes in with just as little warning and Bruce arches forward. In response to him trying to get away, Dick wraps his paws around Bruce's waist to hold him in place. The wolf in him makes him a lot stronger, too. Bruce can't get him off without extreme force and he doesn't want to have to do that. 

"D-dick," Bruce says. "Wait. You can't-" Dick definitely isn't listening. Bruce gasps as he bucks forward without warning, pushing a thick inch in all at once. It's big. Unprepared as he is, the stretch stings a little. He can feel the searing precum inside of him. There's a lot of it, too. Dick tries to push further in and Bruce winces. 

"Dick, you can't do this," Bruce says, trying to talk some sense back into him. "I'm your father, Dick." He's also not sure if that's even going to fit in him. That doesn't stop Dick from trying, obviously. Bruce claws the counter as more of his son's cock slides inside him, stretching him as it goes and carving its way inside. It's so hot and thick, Bruce can feel it throb with excruciating detail. He's starting to get wet.

"Dick," he tries again, just as fruitlessly as before. The thickest part of its bulbous shape pushes up against his pussy and Bruce tries to wiggle away again. Dick holds him even tighter, even _growling_ lowly behind him. Dick _never_ growls at him. He's determined in his efforts and ultimately, wins out. Bruce sucks in a breath as the crux of Dick's cock forces itself inside and the sheer amount of pressure he puts forth causes him to shove several inches in with it. 

Bruce can see the bulge it makes in his belly in the mirror. He can't believe there's so much in him. He can feel the tip against his womb. Dick pulls out a little and Bruce's eyes flutter shut at the sensation of his stretched pussy clinging to him. When he slams back in, Bruce jolts. The pointed tip hits his womb hard and a violent shudder of pleasure goes through him. 

Slick drips down the inside of his thighs. 

"Dick, stop," Bruce rasps out deeply. Dick slams into him again and Bruce catches himself on his forearm just to keep his balance. Fuck, it's big. It feels like Dick is going to split him in two.

He's found out what Ivy's pheromones did. 

Dick fucks into him hard and fast, and Bruce tries not to enjoy it but he hasn't been fucked like this- well, ever. If he just lets Dick do what he needs to do, it'll be done with soon and neither of them need to get injured. Dick doesn't have any control over himself right now; Bruce already doesn't want to hurt him. 

Drool sticks to his mouth as Dick ruts into him at a jack rabbit pace. He's so big and Bruce is so stretched, it puts a constant, mind numbing pressure on both his clit and his g spot. Every strike against his womb makes him see spots and his thighs tremble in pleasure. His son is forcing himself on him thanks to pheromones; Bruce really shouldn't be getting off on this but here they are. 

Dick pulls back again but this time, it's a lot more difficult and Bruce feels the slight 'pop' as he does. 

"Dick, wait-" Bruce says a little too late. Dick thrusts back in hard enough to force his knot back in and Bruce sucks in a sharp breath. It swells so quickly, the next time Dick tries to pull back he's well stuck. Bruce can feel it begin to grow inside of him, tying him to Dick's thick, throbbing cock. Dick whines lowly as he instead pushes further forward and ruts in. He's so deep and the tip of his cock stabbing into his womb makes Bruce shudder. 

Dick's knot swells more and more until it stretches Bruce so far, he can feel the slight sting of trying to accommodate it. He's seen it before but he never really understood how big it was until it's inside him. Bruce rasps a hot noise as Dick desperately tries to keep rutting into him. His knot grows and it pushes the tip of his cock painfully deep against his cervix now. 

A hard jab forward and Bruce feels it bash _through_ his cervix and the tip bury in his womb. The jolt of pain makes Bruce gasp and, immediately after, come. Dick whines as Bruce clenches down on him, making him rut forward and violate Bruce's womb more thoroughly. Precum comes thicker than ever and it begins to pool in Bruce's womb like liquid heat. 

Dick's knot is so wide, he couldn't get it out if he tried. Maybe if Dick were in his right mind, Bruce could get him to change back, but he obviously isn't so that's not happening. There's nothing he can do as Dick starts coming, stuffing his hot, runny cum straight into Bruce's womb. Bruce can feel every twitch and pulse of his cock and every rope of cum pumped inside him. His knees are weak. 

Carefully, he wraps an arm around Dick's neck and guides him downwards so he can get on his knees before they give out. The movement alone makes him come again and his stretched cunt tightens around Dick like a vice, making him whine again. Bruce braces himself on the cabinet door as Dick urgently starts rutting into him again with very short, very rough movements; stirring up Bruce's cum filled womb. He hasn't stopped coming yet, either. 

Bruce winces as Dick pushes off and naturally tries to turn himself around, forcing Bruce up onto his knees and milking his knot in Bruce's dripping wet cunt. He feels uncomfortably full already and Dick doesn't seem anywhere near done. There's a soft bump in his stomach that swells faintly as he's packed full. He can even see Dick's cock throbbing inside him. 

Dick whines again and then whimpers, seemingly starting to come to again and realise what's happening. He steps forward and a harsh shudder jolts through Bruce as Dick's knot pulls at his pussy. 

"Calm down, Dick," Bruce tries to encourage. "You're okay. Just relax." Dick whimpers louder. Unsuccessful in soothing him, Dick walks away from him- dragging Bruce behind him with his cock. Another violent orgasm hits Bruce hard. Fortunately Dick doesn't go very far, stopping at the pile of clothes left on the floor and nuzzling his nose into Bruce's cape before gnawing on it with pitiful little whimpers. 

Bruce tries to settle on his forearms for the time being, trying to get as comfortable as he can on the warm tile floor. It doesn't feel like Dick's knot is going to be going down any time soon. Hopefully he doesn't get any ideas about walking off. 

His womb feels so swollen with cum, he can practically feel it sloush around. 

He can't believe some of the best sex he's had was with his son forcing himself on him. Bruce rubs his face in his hands. This is going to be hard to explain to Dick later, that's for sure. 


End file.
